1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more specifically, to a media resource card which may be used, in conjunction with a converged services platform, to provide a wide variety of enhanced communications services.
2. Background Information
A continuing trend of convergence between the circuit-switched public switched telephone network (PSTN) and packet-switched networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, has created demand for systems capable of interfacing with both types of networks while supporting a large number of diverse applications. Such applications include toll-free calling, wireless/wireline prepaid calling, directory assistance, voicemail, call centers, conferencing and many others. In order to support such diverse applications, it is generally necessary to provide a capability for performing DTMF tone generation/detection, voice recorded announcements and similar communications services. Such basic capability, conventionally packaged as a “card” or printed circuit board which interfaces with an industry standard bus, has been commercially available for some time from a variety of vendors including Intel Corporation and NMS Communications.
However, marketplace demands indicate that greater scalability, density, smaller packaging and greater performance/cost ratios are needed in order for telecommunication carriers and other service providers to operate profitably and to be in position to rapidly deploy new applications which represent new revenue sources. As a result, there is need for greater flexibility and programmability in delivering the communications services which enable the applications.